


Special

by kinsale_42



Series: McHanzo: Yakuza AU [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Character Development, Cocktail Party, Entrapment, Gangbang, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Shameless Nudity, Video Cameras, alcohol use, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42
Summary: Hanzo has been with Gabe and Jesse in Korea for a number of weeks now, and he's starting to get a better picture of life outside the family, as well as a better idea of the decisions he has to make with his life. In the meantime, Gabe decides he needs to give a new supplier a little extra motivation to work hard, and makes arrangements for a party. Jesse and Hanzo are on call to furnish the party guests with whatever they might require.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: McHanzo: Yakuza AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> The only dubious consent in this work is with regards to the party guests, most of whom have had at least a little champagne. They are presented with a suggestive situation and they then choose to act upon it. Their judgment may be somewhat impaired but they are not forced to do anything. If this, or alcohol use in general, is disagreeable to you, please consider this fair warning.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this, which I believe will be the last work in this series. :)

“So, what did you think?” Jesse asked as they left the theater and joined the foot traffic on the sidewalk. He glanced one last time at the classic poster that had caught his eye two hours earlier, bright orange and gold, with the silhouette of a cowboy in the sunset.

Hanzo was still processing the experience. “I did not know what to expect, but I enjoyed it. Was it truly based on a Japanese film?”

Jesse grinned. “I knew you’d like it. Yeah, it’s a knock-off of a Kurosawa film.” He sighed with pleasure. “Man, the classic westerns are the best. Glad we stumbled across this little theater. We'll have to come back.”

Hanzo nodded. He hadn’t realized that a fifty-year-old movie would still feel real and living, although it seemed stupid of him now. The classical theater he had grown up on was sometimes hundreds of years old, and it remained relevant, at least to him.

“Right,” he said. “Kurosawa.”

Jesse grabbed his arm and stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk, forcing other pedestrians to walk around them. “You haven’t seen any Kurosawa films either, have you?”

“I have not seen many movies. As a child I was more interested in live acting.” he explained to Jesse. “I have much to learn.” He left out the part about how his father thought a darkened movie theater was a prime location for silent assassinations. Sojiro had claimed it was much safer to bring in a troupe to do plays or puppet shows at the club the family owned. But then, Sojiro had also said that television would rot the boys’ brains, and had refused to have one in the castle. There was a lot of popular culture that Hanzo had missed because of his father’s rules, snobbish or no.

“Well, shit. Good thing we found this place. Now we’ll have something to do besides play video games until Gabe says I’m cleared to work again. We can catch you up on some of the old masters.” Jesse chuckled and let go of Hanzo, and they started walking again. “You hungry? I’m starving. Let’s get something to eat on the way back.”

Hanzo nodded again. He was indeed hungry, and for so much more than just food. “Yes.”

*

Hanzo sat at the table, picking at the label of his beer bottle while Gabe inspected Jesse’s healing wound.

Gabe pressed his lips together and gently probed the scar with his fingertips. It had only been two weeks, and the injury hadn’t fully healed yet, and he was sure that there was still the possibility of tearing if it was put under too much sudden strain. But Jesse was already chomping at the bit, and business wouldn’t wait, either. Gabe reminded himself that the rigid seam where Jesse’s skin had reconnected was smooth and straight. He was still young and healed quickly.

“Okay, okay. You’re free to return to normal activity. You're just really lucky that they didn’t slice into your muscle, or I’d be keeping you on light duty for another couple of weeks, like I was planning.” He tossed Jesse his t-shirt. “But you need to go easy on the overhead stuff so you don’t stretch out your scar. Or tear it, if you get too energetic.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Jesse pulled his shirt back on and sat down next to Hanzo. Gabe pulled another bottle out of the refrigerator and joined them at the table. Hanzo and Jesse watched and waited.

Gabe took a drink before he spoke again. “Alright, so I told you I’ve got a new supplier lined up, one that doesn’t know Jesse will go feral at the drop of a hat.” He took another swig of beer as he looked pointedly at his protégé. “I’ve been invited to tour their operation in Daegu tomorrow. Hanzo, you’re with me.”

Hanzo glanced swiftly at Jesse before he replied. “Yes, sir.”

Jesse’s lips parted, then closed. Then he decided to speak. “You sure you don’t need me too? I can help show Hanzo the ropes.”

“I’ve already decided, Jess. I think he’s got different skills to bring to the table, and I want to instruct him myself. Don’t worry, you’re not being replaced, I just want to try a slightly different approach here. Just think of it as an extra day on light duty.”

“Right.” Jesse rubbed his bottle, collecting the condensation with his thumb. Another day of wanting to climb the walls with boredom. Hanzo didn’t seem to care that they hadn’t done anything exciting in weeks; he was happy to stay home and play video games all day. He wasn’t even bothered that their console was last-gen and second-hand. But Jesse was desperate to get that rush that came with dealing with unknown and potentially dangerous people. He needed something new to stimulate him. It was already getting difficult to avoid taking his frustration out on his boyfriend.

Gabe’s eyes stayed on Jesse’s face for a minute, as he made some mental calculations, then they shifted to his new assistant. “Good. 8 am, Hanzo. Dress for business. Meet me here.”

Hanzo and Jesse both stood up to go, hearing the dismissal in Gabe’s voice.

“I will be here,” Hanzo replied.


	2. Second

“How’s your Korean coming along?” Gabe asked as they left the city streets for the expressway on-ramp.

“Better,” Hanzo replied. “But my brother would laugh at me. He always preferred Korean lessons to English lessons, while I preferred English.”

Gabe chuckled softly as he checked the car’s blind spots and merged onto the highway. “Well, to be fair, your English is very good and extremely useful. And you don’t need to have perfect Korean. In fact, today I’m more interested in what your eyes can do.”

“My eyes?” Hanzo repeated.

“Yes. Officially, you are hired muscle. My personal bodyguard. Unofficially, I want you to observe the things that are going on around us, regardless of whether they’re directly related to our visit. Do you understand me?”

“I think so. You want me to watch what the less important people are doing?”

“Exactly. I will be handling all of the talking, which means that my attention will be on what they want to show us. You, my friend, can look out for what they aren’t trying to show us. Or for anything they are explicitly trying _not_ to show us.”

“I see,” Hanzo said. He did not see. But he would do his best.

“Just keep your eyes and ears open. I know your expertise is not specifically in the weapons trade, and it’s that fresh perspective that interests me. We’ll discuss things on the drive home.” Gabe flicked on the blinker and moved into the next lane as they drove under a large green sign.

“This lane will take us in the wrong direction,” Hanzo commented without thinking. He was still trying to figure out how he would know anything about how strangers ran an unfamiliar business.

Gabe smiled. His instincts were right. Hanzo just noticed things. “Ah, yes,” he said, and guided the car back into the lane they had been traveling in before. “Also, you're going to need an alias. I can’t out you as the heir of a yakuza empire. So pick a new name, preferably one you won’t mind using again in future.”

“Oh, um…” Hanzo considered. “Will I need to get a seal, too?”

“Hadn’t thought of that, to be honest. But I don’t believe you’ll need to sign any documents with it.”

Hanzo shifted in his car seat. “Ishikawa,” he said, thoughtfully. “Ishikawa Sora.”

Gabe nodded. “Good. I think I can remember that.”

It turned out that the longest part of their day was the drive from Busan to Daegu and back. They barely spent an hour with their new associates, most of it in a small office with a man named Park and his very large bodyguard. The only thing Hanzo really got to observe was how Gabe conducted business.

But Gabe debriefed him anyway, to get him in the habit of things.

“Good, good. I think you’re going to be a great addition to the team, Hanzo. Jesse is great at getting people to let down their guard, and you have some extremely solid observation skills.” Gabe was as pleased as ever to have his expectations confirmed.

Hanzo accepted the praise gracefully. “The Shimada clan is involved in many enterprises, but our family is known for its assassins. I am a trained sniper.”

Gabe nodded. “That would certainly explain some things, and it might be useful going forward. Now, do you have any questions about how things went today? Anything that stands out that you don’t understand?”

It took a while for Hanzo to answer, but Gabe let him think.

“You were much friendlier with my father than you were with this man. Is that only because you need to please my father to secure his business?”

Gabe chuckled. “Sure, part of it is about the power differential, but some of it…” He glanced at Hanzo’s profile, then returned his gaze to the road before continuing in a different tone. “You have a lot in common with your father, you know?”

Hanzo wasn’t sure where this was coming from. “We are both stubborn.”

“Yes, but… have you considered that there’s more to it than that? That what he’s asked of you is nothing he hasn’t faced himself?”

Now Hanzo turned to stare at Gabe, confused about what he was implying. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I flirt with your father because he responds to my flirting. It’s entirely possible that he doesn’t understand why you insist on being open about your sexuality because he has lived his life being silent about his own. Have you never questioned his preferences?”

“But my mother… He loved her so much that he has not taken another wife since she died…and what of my brother and I? We are clearly his sons.”

“Hanzo. A man who loves men can still love a woman. All I’m saying is that perhaps there’s more to him, and to your situation, than you realize. Has he never had any ‘special’ friends? Late nights with the boys? Devoted assistants?” Gabe knew he was pushing further than he needed to. But it wouldn’t hurt for Hanzo to realize his father was human, and it would help him better understand the choices he had to make about his future. “If anything, I think it says something that your family’s nightclub is as sexually diverse as it is. Most establishments are not so open-minded. Girls generally only dance with girls to titillate the male audience. And male-male clubs are primarily underground. But you know that.”

“Our club is erotic theater with historical precedent, not merely a strip club.” Hanzo replied haughtily. He had stiffened against the onslaught that Gabe was directing at the way he perceived his world. It made his head spin. Could…could his father actually understand what it was like to desire another man more than anything? If he did, it was even more cruel to demand Hanzo’s compliance. A deafening roar filled Hanzo’s ears.

“Of course,” Gabe said softly. He could tell he had hit the mark, and he backed off. “I could be entirely wrong. It was just an idea.” They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived back at the apartment building, he dismissed Hanzo for the rest of the night, and thanked him again. “I’ll talk to you and Jesse tomorrow about what’s next.”

Hanzo nodded, his feelings muted by the long drive, and headed directly for the familiar sanctuary of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He was greeted at the door by the smells of cooking, tomato and garlic.

“Hey, perfect timing,” Jesse said as he pulled a dish out of the oven. “I was bored, so I made lasagna.”

“I did not know you enjoyed cooking,” Hanzo said, leaning over to observe how the cheese bubbled around the edges of the dish.

Jesse laughed. “Oh yeah, well, I worked in an Italian restaurant for a while. Picked up a few things.” He nudged Hanzo out of the way, then pulled two plates down from their shelf and set them on the counter. “It needs to sit for a few minutes, so you have time to change if you want.”

Hanzo nodded, and headed towards the bedroom. “I thought Gabe had employed you for the last several years,” he called.

“Oh, well, yeah. Just, sometimes he needs an inside man, you know? So I’ll take a job for a few months, and he still pays me too.” Jesse set out silverware on their small dining table. “I’ve done all kinds of things. Been a waiter, a bartender, a carpenter’s apprentice, a stripper…” He deftly removed the cork from a bottle of red wine and poured out two cups, wishing briefly that they had real wine glasses.

“You were a stripper?” Hanzo asked as he returned to the living area, bemused. It made sense, given their history together.

Jesse handed him some wine. “Yeah, but nothing as fancy as what you have at your place. Although it did give Gabe some ideas about how to persuade people to do what he wants them to do.”

“Like parties.”

“He told you about those, eh? Yeah, like the parties.” Jesse dished up large servings of lasagna for them both, and Hanzo took his plate and sat down with it. It was always an adventure with Jesse.

Later, as they lay together in the darkness, Jesse’s face pressed against Hanzo’s back, the events of the day flashed like a disjointed film through Hanzo’s mind. Carefully he went over what Gabe had suggested about his father. Again his instinctive reaction was to be angry, but he fought with himself to push beyond the rage.

It was useless. He only found new reasons to feel betrayed. Jesse shifted against him, and Hanzo realized his body was rigid with tension. He tried to relax into his lover’s warmth, and eventually he did, and sleep stole in to claim him.


	3. Third

Hanzo was already awake when Jesse’s alarm went off, but he didn’t move as his boyfriend got up and got ready for work. They’d had another “weekend” and then Gabe had got them all together and laid out the next couple of weeks. There was finally work to be done: meetings and such with old contacts and new contacts and overseeing shipments as they exchanged hands… Jesse seemed to know what to expect, but Hanzo still felt a little lost. He was glad, then, when Gabe drew up a schedule outlining who would be working when, and Hanzo saw he wasn’t going to have to be involved in every transaction. And most of the times he was on, it would be all three of them together. Today it was just Jesse and Gabe.

Jesse leaned over to kiss him goodbye. “Sorry I woke you up, baby.”

Hanzo stretched his legs under the blankets, and didn’t correct him. “Mmmm. Have a good day.”

“Oh, I will.” Jesse grinned. “I promise not to beat anyone up. Well, not unless they really ask for it. See you tonight!” And he was gone.

Hanzo laid still for another minute or two, then he rolled out of bed. He wasn’t going to get back to sleep, so he might as well get on with things. He might not have to work, but he still needed to work out. And maybe he’d go for a coffee later, as a treat. A cascade of possibilities for the day tumbled through his head.

A few hours and one fancy coffee later, Hanzo was walking aimlessly through the shopping district, absorbing the colors and the activity, and trying to decide if he wanted to walk the extra half mile to the fancy market to pick up something for dinner. He stopped short when he realized he was outside the little movie theater that played classic English-language films.

There was a new poster up, and Hanzo saw that he was just in time for the early show. He went to the window and bought a ticket. As he settled in his seat, the lights went down, and he imagined impressing Jesse by telling him how he’d educated himself.

It turned out to be quite a different sort of film from the one Jesse had taken him to. It was in black and white, for a start, and there were no cowboys, or any sort of action sequences at all, really. The actors spoke in a faster, more clipped-sounding English than Hanzo was used to, and more than a few times he had trouble keeping up. But even so, there were parts that he found compelling, and the chemistry between the leads kept him enthralled. When he walked back out into the afternoon sunlight, he felt changed. 

Hanzo dug his phone out of his pocket and turned it back on. Immediately, it twinkled with a notification. He flipped it open and read the text from Jesse.

“Don’t worry about dinner. G is taking us out.”

He nodded vaguely at the device and shoved it back into his coat pocket. That solved the issue of the grocery run, at least. His mind quickly returned to the images from the film he had just seen, and he thought about it the whole walk home.

Dinner was at their favorite table in the back of the barbecue place down the street. Jesse was jovial and boisterous, happy to be out doing interesting things again. He didn’t calm down until he’d stuffed himself, and then Gabe turned the conversation to work again.

“So, I heard back from our friend Mr. Park today, and we’ve got the deal, but I got a vibe that I am not quite satisfied with.”

“Tch, you’d think they would be smarter than that,” Jesse said.

Gabe snorted. “Yeah, that’s the problem with working with new contractors. They don’t know when they’ve got it good, and think they can sweeten the pot.”

Hanzo said nothing and merely watched the other two. But Gabe glanced his way before speaking again.

“I wasn’t planning on doing this so soon, if at all, but I think we’re going to need to show Park and Co. our particular brand of hospitality.”

Hanzo waited for him to explain, but Jesse nodded in understanding. “Cocktail party? Funny, we were just talking about that the other day. Who gets to be the party favor, me or Hanzo? Or both of us?”

“Yes, a cocktail party. Ideally, you’d both be available to cater to whatever their preferences turn out to be, if you’re open to it, but if Hanzo would rather not, that’s fine.” Gabe looked at him again.

Hanzo felt like he was being offered a challenge. He remembered every word of what Gabe had told him about his little private parties, so he knew exactly what he was being asked to do. His spine straightened as he formed his reply. “I am at your disposal,” he said.

Gabe nodded. “Good.” He leaned back in his chair. “Good. I'll let you boys know when I get the arrangements formalized, and then we’ll do the shopping. You'll have plenty of time to prepare.”

*

“Do you want me to explain how it goes when Gabe throws a party?” Jesse asked. They were curled up together in bed, with Hanzo’s head on his chest, but he still wasn’t sleepy. He stroked Hanzo’s hair.

“If you like,” Hanzo replied. He had assumed it was rather like when guests at the club requested a private room with a dancer, but beyond that, he didn’t know.

Jesse took a deep breath as he decided where to begin. “Well, to start with, he has an image in his head of how he wants it all to go, like he’s the director of a play. So when he takes us shopping to buy clothes, he’s going to pick them out. Don’t bother arguing with him. You’re going to look good, but it might not be something you would normally wear.”

Hanzo felt Jesse’s voice vibrating through his head as much as he heard it, rich and golden. Jesse could be reading him bedtime stories or the dictionary for all he cared. “Mmmm,” Hanzo said, encouraging Jesse to continue.

“And the hotel suite or the condo or whatever he gets…it’s going to be fantastic. Like real luxury. I, uh, I mean, that’s probably not as big a deal for you, but it will one hundred percent be like something out of a magazine.” Jesse skipped over his momentary flash of embarrassment and continued. “He’ll have the food catered, nothing major, just something light that we can serve ourselves, and he likes to have wine instead of hard liquor or beer. Sometimes it’ll be champagne, but not always.”

“No staff?” Hanzo asked quietly.

“No, no outsiders. Just us and the guests. I know you can handle being a waiter for a couple of hours,” Jesse grinned. “Anyway, eat a little bit, but not much. And drink, but only one glass. We have to make it look we’re partying as hard as they are, but we can’t really.”

This was definitely something the Shimada dancers had an issue with. Hanzo hated disciplining performers for getting drunk with clients, but it had to be done, and far too often. “It would be too messy.”

“Exactly. And we have to be able to signal to Gabe if things get to be too much. So then the guys will loosen up, and we’ll flirt a bit. It’s usually not too hard to pick out who the easy marks are, so we make sure they’re extra loose. Gabe chats with the more uptight fellas, maybe plants a few ideas in their heads.” Jesse rubbed his cheek against Hanzo’s head. It was just so warm and smooth. “Eventually somebody’s hot enough that they’re okay with getting their dick out, and it’s usually pretty straightforward from there. I’d say the parties usually last around three hours on average.”

“That is not long,” Hanzo murmured. From start to finish, three hours was nothing, if it was a well-orchestrated gathering. And going by what he’d seen of Gabe’s skills so far, he expected nothing less.

Jesse shook his head in the dark. “Nah, it’s pretty quick. So even if the sex is shitty, you don’t have to put up with it. It’s over before you know it.” He felt Hanzo move against him, and he slid a hand down Hanzo’s back. “Have you ever messed around with straight guys?”

“Hmm? I…” Hanzo suppressed his first, instinctive reply. Jesse wasn’t talking about when they were kids, trying to sneak kisses, or the misbegotten teenage crushes. “No. I did not dare.” Not after that first kiss had scored him a fist in the chops, at least.

A soft chuckle escaped from Jesse’s lips. “Well, now, it might only be from my particular experience, which is not exactly average, but they ain’t that great in the sack. They don’t take much time out for how you’re feeling. Perfectly happy to have you suck their dick, though, most of the time. And a lot of them will want to fuck you, as long as you don’t enjoy it too much and nobody knows about it.” He sighed. “I have a lot of sympathy for the ladies that have to put up with them every day.”

They were both quiet for a minute, contemplating.

“Anyway,” Jesse finished, “Gabe watches like a hawk, and he’ll have our backs one hundred percent, so if it goes wrong, we’ll be fine. You can trust me on that. There’s only been a problem once, and he took care of it before anything bad happened. I promise.”

“Mm.” Hanzo was thinking. “Why are you so willing for them to use you? Straight men. And Gabe.”

“What?” Jesse didn’t expect a question like that. “I don’t know… I mean, in a way it’s revenge. Too many straight guys jerked me around when I was younger, and now I can make these men want me, make them desperate to have me, and then use their own fucking homophobia against them. Let them use it against themselves, even. It’s like, I don’t know, what do they call it? The food of the gods. Ambrosia.”

Something about the way he said it gave Hanzo a twinge deep inside. There was an unconscious understanding that he couldn’t put words to in any language.

Jesse continued after a pause, and his tone was more muted, more controlled. “And Gabe? I owe him. He saved me from hell, and from myself. He looked out for me when nobody else cared. He gave me a chance. Gabe doesn’t use me; he asks for my help. And I give it.”


	4. Fourth

Hanzo pushed the curtain aside and stepped out of the tiny changing cubicle, ready for his boss’ verdict. Jesse leaned over a rack of clothes, watching as Gabe checked the fit of Hanzo’s outfit.

“Hmm, yes. I like this one better than the last one. Turn around one more time? Yeah, with just a little tailoring those pants will be perfect.” Gabe turned to the proprietress of the shop, who was standing next to him, and began to explain what he wanted in Korean. Hanzo stood patiently as they tugged at the fabric around his hips and under his arms. She nodded, and took her tape measure from where it hung round her neck, using it to make the few measurements she needed, then began inserting pins in key locations. When she was done, she pointed Hanzo at the changing cubicle and told him to take the clothes off.

“Still have those jeans I bought you last year, Jess?” Gabe asked, as he searched through a rack of shirts.

“You bet. They make me look too good to want to lose ‘em. Still practically in mint condition, too.”

Gabe pulled a shirt out, looked at it more closely, then returned it to the rack and kept looking. “Very good. Now if I could just find something… Ah!” He lifted up a faintly shimmery midnight-blue button-up and checked the size. “Try this on,” he said, handing it to Jesse, who took it to the cubicle Hanzo had just vacated.

The seamstress took the garments from Hanzo and waited to see if Jesse’s shirt would need altering. When Jesse stepped back out, Gabe checked the fit across the shoulders, and finding that satisfactory, he nodded and let her know that this piece was perfect as-is.

“I like this a little loose. The light can come through it just a bit, like with Hanzo’s, and outline your body, and it’s already shaped a bit more so it doesn’t look sloppy.” Gabe plucked idly at the hem. “And it will make your eyes reflect blue.”

Jesse noticed Gabe’s loss of focus, but he snapped back so quickly that Jesse wasn’t sure that he’d witnessed anything at all. “I’ll take it off, then.” He started unbuttoning the shirt.

Gabe had already gone to the counter to pay. By the time Jesse and Hanzo had completely reassembled themselves, Gabe was with them again. He took the shirt from Jesse and handed it to the clerk to be packaged up.

“The alterations are going to take a couple of hours, so let’s grab some lunch.” Gabe was already headed for the door, and Hanzo and Jesse had to scramble to catch up.

*

“Where’d you run off to?” Jesse asked, as his video game character went _splat_. He hit the pause button on the controller and craned his neck to try and peek into Hanzo’s bag.

“I had an appointment at a salon, and I picked up a few things at the drugstore. You’re still stuck on that level?”

“I wasn’t trying very hard. Oh, you got your hair cut? Nice.” Jesse nodded approvingly as Hanzo flipped his hair to reveal a perfectly-faded undercut.

“And a conditioning treatment.” Hanzo started to walk towards the bedroom. “And a body wax…”

Jesse got up from the couch and followed him, leaning on the doorframe as Hanzo began to take the items out of his shopping bag and placed them on the dresser. “Body wax? Can I see?”

Hanzo shook his head. “You will see tomorrow.” He finished unpacking what Jesse was just realizing was cosmetics, and gave Jesse a quizzical look. “Have you already prepared for the party?”

“Hmm? I’ll shave the toys in the morning, trim up the beard. But I don’t usually go all out. I can’t pull off the twink look as easily anymore, so I quit trying. I didn’t expect you to go all out, either, honestly.”

“I only do what is expected of the performers at our club,” Hanzo explained.

“You really didn’t have to go to that much trouble…” Jesse stopped when he saw the look on Hanzo’s face. He was clearly taking this very seriously. Then it hit Jesse. Hanzo must be nervous. “You’ll be fine,” he said, trying to sound reassuring. “You’re hot. They’re gonna be drunk and in the mood.”

But Hanzo just tucked the empty bag under the clothes in the bottom drawer, and did not answer.

“Hey,” Jesse said, trying again to relieve the tension. “Wanna get me past this level?”

Hanzo stood back up. “Why? You will only be stuck on the next one.”

“Yeah but at least I’ll be out of the dungeon.”


	5. Fifth

“Told you it would be something else,” Jesse murmured in Hanzo’s ear. They stood in the enormous living room of the penthouse condo Gabe had rented for the party. The ceiling was high and dark, with stained wood and exposed rafters, and the two side walls were of similar material. The wall before them was solid panels of heavy-gauge glass, with a view onto a wide terrace.

There was a low, U-shaped sectional sofa that outlined one half of the large room, with a square, tufted ottoman filling the role of a coffee table. A single armchair finished the open rectangle that the sofa had begun, and a palm tree softened the corner behind it. On the wall above a low cabinet hung a bright abstract painting. A substantial rustic dining table occupied the remaining area to their right, together with a sideboard that held a brass sculpture of an elephant.

Behind them was an open kitchen fitted with chef-quality appliances and dark, cultured-stone countertops. On the terrace ahead, they could see teak lounge chairs with plush cushions and brightly-colored umbrellas, open to create shade from the autumn sun. All that was missing was a view of the South Pacific and some fruity tiki cocktails. Hanzo definitely agreed that this place felt like money.

Gabe rejoined them from a door to their left, having assessed the bedroom situation. “You boys take the big room with the full bath and I’ll take the one with the small bath.” He indicated a door opposite to the one he had just come through. “We’ve got the place for three days, so feel free to get comfortable. Just don’t break anything.”

Jesse and Hanzo started to head towards their assigned room, as Gabe called after them, “And the caterers will be here within the hour, so keep that in mind. After that, we’ll get the cameras going.”

The master bedroom was also spacious, with another solid glass wall, this time with no terrace, wrapping instead around the corner of the building and giving views over the city towards the sea. It, too, was decorated in a style reminiscent of a Polynesian resort, with teak and grasscloth and rich jewel-toned fabrics. Hanzo set his bag down just inside the room and turned back to open the door to the bathroom.

It was a long tunnel of a space between the bedroom and the living area, with grey slate walls and floor, and again the glass wall, with an enormous free-standing bathtub on the near side and a lush, enclosed tropical garden on the outside. Between where Hanzo stood and the bathtub, matching shower heads sprouted from opposite walls. Immediately he pictured being able to take a shower with Jesse, with the hot water hitting them from both sides. He touched the light switch next to the sink, and gentle ambient light poured down from tiny recessed fixtures in the ceiling.

“Damn,” Jesse said from behind him. “You could lie in that bathtub and see the sky through the leaves.”

Hanzo nodded. “Imagine making love there.”

“Oh, I am,” Jesse grinned. “Imagining it right now.”

*

Gabe set the tools down and checked the screen of his laptop. “Looks good, guys. We’ve got every imaginable angle covered.” He spun it around on the counter so they could see the results of their work. Jesse leaned on his forearms on the cool stone worktop, and Hanzo hovered just above his shoulder.

The screen was split into eight windows, one for each remote camera they had just installed. Four were in the main living area, one on the terrace, one in each bedroom and one in the large bathroom. There were no plans to take the party to the outer rooms, but Gabe still wanted cameras there. Just in case.

“Okay, last minute check-in.” Gabe looked first at Jesse, then Hanzo.

“Time for a pep talk,” Jesse said to Hanzo in a low voice.

Gabe chuckled. “Jess, you know what to do. Hanzo, how are you feeling?”

Hanzo stood straight. “I am fine.”

After considering for a brief moment, Gabe continued, his voice as gentle as Hanzo had ever heard it. “You’re not required to participate in the seduction if you don’t feel comfortable doing so. You’re welcome to hang back instead, and continue to provide food and drink service. If you do decide to join in, but aren’t sure how to go about things, feel free to follow Jesse’s lead. I’ll be providing a few cues, as well, to keep things moving along smoothly. We want our guests to have a good time, and I want you boys to have a good time too. Do you understand? I won’t stand by and let either one of you suffer, even if it means we don’t get what we came for. Even if it costs us the deal.”

Hanzo swallowed uncomfortably. This seemed so deadly serious, regardless of how Gabe was emphasizing pleasure. “I understand.”

Gabe accepted this response, then bent down to pull something out of his laptop satchel. He handed Jesse and Hanzo each a neat paper square. “It’s for tonight. Open it.”

Hanzo opened his packet, the leaves of paper springing open like petals, and inside he found a bit of fabric. Underwear, if you could call it that. Lingerie. He slipped his fingers into the folds of pearly-white net, and it was soft and translucent, and there was a scattering of pale pink flowers embroidered across the surface. Cherry blossoms. He looked over at Jesse’s.

Jesse’s was different. His had white flowers, water lilies, on a field of shimmering gold, but the fabric was equally as diaphanous. They were both beautiful, handmade briefs, and obviously quite expensive. Hanzo had never seen, much less worn, anything quite like it.

“Thank you,” he breathed. “But surely it will not survive the night.”

Jesse nodded. “I think that’s the general idea. Right, Gabe? Fragile lingerie is a way of disarming the power of our masculinity.”

Gabe smiled. “You remember my lectures too well, sometimes, Jess. But yes, that’s the thought behind it. Let them tear it off you, and they will feel like they are in control.” He looked down at the lustrous cloth in Hanzo’s hand, then said, mostly as an afterthought, “And I thought they were lovely, and would look well on you both.” Then he shook off the reverie and clapped his hands together.

“Right. Go get dressed. You’ve got forty minutes before the guests are due to arrive.”


	6. Sixth

Hanzo was dressing in front of the full-length mirror he’d found on the back of the closet door, and Jesse was trying his damnedest to not get turned on watching, but his lover was standing there, nude, his skin smooth and glowing from the cream he was applying.

“You need help, with that, baby?” Jesse asked. “I can get your back.”

Hanzo nodded and handed him the bottle. Jesse squeezed out a dollop of the shimmering cream and rubbed it into Hanzo’s shoulders and down along his spine. Hanzo gave him a severe look in the mirror when his hand strayed further.

“I have already taken care of that.”

Jesse tried to look innocent and pulled his hand away. “Right, of course you did.” He handed the bottle back and stepped away. “Carry on then.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and continued watching, chin in hand. It had taken him approximately two minutes to get dressed, but Hanzo was making a full production of it. Jesse idly wished they’d pointed one of the cameras at where Hanzo was standing now so he could watch this again later.

Hanzo picked up the embroidered briefs and carefully stepped into them. They stretched in all the right ways to make them a perfect fit but they hid absolutely nothing. The fabric clung to his hips and held his package gently, yet made no pretense of disguising a single detail. From a distance, only the hand-stitched flower petals that trailed across his lower abdomen would be visible against his skin. He turned slightly, appreciating the effect in the mirror, then he reached for the shirt Gabe had chosen for him.

It was a gauzy, cream-colored button-up shirt, smooth-fronted and tailored just enough to hang millimeters off Hanzo’s skin and emphasize his narrow waist. Again, Gabe had picked something with some translucency, and though it was not nearly as much as the underwear, through the fabric Hanzo could still pick out the dark blue and gold of the tattoo that wound down his arm. The trousers were a dark gold, slubby-textured cotton-linen-silk blend that Hanzo would never have thought to try on, but he loved the way they felt, and now, with his skin hairless and his most sensitive parts barely covered at all, it was a whole new sensory experience. Gabe’s instructions to the seamstress had resulted in a fit that flattered Hanzo’s ass more than any pair of pants he’d ever worn. He couldn’t believe that was coincidental.

He began to apply his eyeliner, and Jesse stepped up behind him again. He felt Jesse’s hands rest ever so lightly on his hips and their eyes met in the mirror.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Jesse murmured. “There’s no way I deserve to be with you. I’m just a big clumsy doofus and you’re pure elegance. Always so in command of yourself.” Hanzo turned and practically leapt out of his embrace, leaving Jesse bewildered.

Images flashed through Hanzo’s mind, memories of the black and white film he’d seen less than a week ago, still fresh and resonant as they had been when he saw them on the big screen. “Do not say things like that. Do not put me on a pedestal.”

Jesse shook his head. “What do you mean? I just wanted you to know how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to be with you…hey, wait, Hanzo…” He tried to catch his boyfriend, but the bathroom door closed between them. Jesse was left alone outside, his palms flat against the wood, dazed at the sudden shift in mood. The timing was definitely less than ideal. Would they be able to work together during the party the way they needed to? He’d had rough set-ups before, but not with someone he cared this much about. He sighed. All he could do was try to shake it off and move forward. There was no time for anything else. They’d have to talk it out later.


	7. Seventh: The Party

As soon as the buzzer for the private elevator went, Gabe signaled Hanzo to pop the cork on the champagne, and by the time the party guests had started filing into the room, he had glasses filled and ready to hand out. They hadn’t known for certain how many of his associates Mr. Park would bring, but Gabe had expected anywhere from three to ten, and had stocked enough wine and food for fifteen. Hanzo counted seven, including the very large Chinese bodyguard who sat immediately at the dining table and kept his eye on the party.

It had been easier than he’d anticipated to shift back into the role of host, and Hanzo was grateful. Starting off the evening with a spat did not put him in the most festive mood, but going through familiar motions comforted him. He watched as the men milled around the apartment, some of them exploring the terrace and taking in the view. When their glasses began to be depleted, he took his towel-wrapped bottle and topped them up.

After ten minutes, Jesse began circulating with a tray of hors d’oeuvres, and started to flirt a little with the various guests. Hanzo felt only detachment as he witnessed the smiles and the little laughs as Jesse selected his target. He turned away to see that the bodyguard had not touched his glass.

By the time he had spoken to the bodyguard and brought him a mineral water instead, most of the guests were gathering to get comfortable on the sofa. The low-key Latin music that Gabe had put on softly underscored the conversation that was increasing in volume as the wine warmed everyone’s blood.

Hanzo opened another bottle of champagne, and was making another circuit to fill glasses when he realized Gabe and Park were conversing in English. He could feel their eyes on him as he served the others.

“These are your boys?” Park asked.

“Yes, I like to keep my private parties private. And my boys can do everything that I would hire staff to do, and I know I can trust them.”

Park glanced at Jesse and then back at Hanzo. “You trust a yakuza?”

Gabe chuckled. “Ex-yakuza. I got him at a very good rate and he’s more than desperate to prove himself.”

“And how does one get kicked out of the yakuza without being maimed?” Park didn’t sound suspicious, exactly, but Hanzo perceived that his interest was more than idle curiosity.

“He’s a son of the patriarch, and you know how sentimental fathers can be. If I hadn’t come along at the opportune moment and smuggled him out of the country, it could have turned out a lot worse for young Ishikawa here.” Gabe sipped his champagne. “I must say though, it was very lucky for me. He will do just about anything, he’s that eager to please. I think he’s afraid of ending up in the gutter.”

Park emptied his glass, and Hanzo came to fill it while the older man’s eyes swept up and down his body. Something clicked in his head. This was his mark, the man most susceptible to his charms, such as they were. He finished pouring the wine and bowed slightly, casting his gaze down in deference and then shyly raising it again to meet Park’s. He blushed on cue and moved away to fill another man’s glass.

Then Gabe signaled again, raising a finger slightly and making eye contact with Jesse and Hanzo, and they collected glasses of their own and moved to join the guests on the sofa.

“Ishikawa, join us,” Gabe said, and Hanzo obediently took the empty corner space between the two men. Gabe put a hand on his knee. The men continued to chat about the trials of running a successful business and Hanzo listened, pretending to be interested in what they said, especially when Park spoke, but he didn’t try to get too cozy. The guests were getting drunk, but it didn’t feel like they had reached a tipping point yet. He looked across at Jesse, who was leaning in close to his chosen target, smiling and chatting in Korean. Jesse’s eyes met his and then shifted to the side, towards Gabe. The music changed and Jesse jumped up.

“Oh man, I love this song,” he said, and held a hand out for Hanzo. “Dance with me?”

Hanzo accepted the hand and let Jesse pull him out to where there was space to move. He felt a little flare of the sudden anger he’d experienced earlier, but he steeled himself to act as though nothing had happened. Too much was riding on this.

“Just follow my lead,” Jesse said softly, holding Hanzo’s hand to his chest. “It’s time to get them hot and bothered.” His feet were moving with the syncopated rhythm and his hips were swaying, and Hanzo let himself fall into step. His mind may have been at odds with his boyfriend, but his body knew what to do. Hanzo felt Jesse’s hand slide from his waist down across his hip and then around, smoothing the fabric of his trousers to highlight the contours of his ass.

Then Jesse spun him around to face the party, and now Hanzo’s hand was up on Jesse’s neck, and one of Jesse’s hands guided Hanzo’s hip as they danced while the other slid up his abdomen, catching his shirt and lifting it to reveal a glimpse of taut skin. Hanzo realized after a moment that Jesse was unbuttoning his shirt, and his eyes focused briefly on Park, who was watching with some interest.

Now everything seemed to start happening more quickly. There was some catcalling from the section of the sofa where Jesse had been flirting, and Hanzo’s shirt came off in Jesse’s hands. Then Jesse slipped his own shirt off, and Hanzo felt Jesse’s warm skin against his back. He leaned his head against Jesse’s shoulder and just let the experience roll over him.

“See, you’re a babe,” Jesse murmured. “They know it.” He ran his fingertips along the waistband of Hanzo’s honey-gold trousers. It sent a shiver across Hanzo’s belly. Then Jesse had opened the button and began pulling down the zipper and Hanzo felt a jolt of terror strike him as he realized he really and truly was about to be naked, up close and personal with a room full of strange, straight men. But his eyes, which had been drifting closed, were open again, and he saw Park shift in his seat and adjust himself in his slacks. Hanzo’s pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. There were loud whistles and more catcalls as the song ended and a new one began.

Jesse turned him back again and kissed him, and Hanzo saw he had kicked off his jeans too. “Now they want it,” Jesse said. “Let’s give it to them.”

Hanzo felt like he was floating, like he was high, as he moved back around the sofa. He had expected this to be like the night he had met Jesse at the club, being naked in front of an audience. It felt completely different. There were no performers to set the mood; Hanzo and Jesse were the performers, and their audience had not come expecting the performance. There was no artifice, and no separation between the performers and their audience here. Hanzo was nude under normal lighting, although it was dimmed somewhat, surrounded by fully-dressed and presumably straight men.

All he could do was act like this was how it was supposed to be.

“I told you they were eager to please,” Gabe said again as he stood to go and refill his own glass. “And very good at what they do. Please, enjoy.” He winked at Park and moved away, leaving plenty of room for Hanzo to arrange himself on the cushion next to the most important man in the room after Gabe himself.

Hanzo sat with his bare feet tucked under him, facing Park. The man’s dress slacks were tented slightly in the front, and his legs were spread further than Hanzo thought they had been before. He leaned closer and laid a hand lightly on Park’s knee. For a minute they both focused on it: the square shape of it, the long blunt fingers with shining, freshly-manicured nails. Then Park let the weight of his thigh shift into Hanzo’s palm, opening his legs further. Hanzo watched his face as he slowly slid his hand up Park’s thigh, then across the bulge in his trousers.

The noises from the other end of the sofa let him know that Jesse was already in the thick of the action, his lips wet and hot around some other man’s dick, but Hanzo’s attention was focused on Park. He had to get this right. His fingertips gently caressed the older man’s swelling cock through the layers of fabric.

“May I?” Hanzo asked, and cast his eyes downward ever so briefly, letting Park see how carefully his lids had been lined and shaded, then raised them again to remind him how beautiful and liquid his amber irises were. Park nodded, almost as if in disbelief.

Hanzo unzipped Park’s slacks and pulled out his dick. He reached up and tucked his hair behind his ear, then bent down to take the man’s meat into his mouth. He heard Park gasp above him, and a hand came to rest heavily on the back of his neck. Park’s other hand slid down his bare back, tentatively at first, but more in command as it drew closer to the near-invisible briefs Hanzo wore. Hanzo continued to work Park’s cock with his lips and tongue as he felt the hand smooth over the curve of his backside and then back up, locating the waistline of his garment and slipping beneath it. Down the man’s fingers dove, finding Hanzo’s entrance and pushing straight into the silky, well-lubricated depths. It was less a gesture of preparation than it was one of exploration and conquest. Hanzo arched his back and moaned into the man’s cock, taking it deeper into his throat, and the hand on the back of his head grew even heavier, holding him down and forcing him to swallow around Park’s shaft.

Park removed his hand from Hanzo’s ass and lifted Hanzo’s shining head. His cock stood proud in his lap, red and glistening. He stood up and pushed his trousers down around his thighs. “Turn around,” he directed, and Hanzo raised himself on his knees and turned away, bracing himself against the back of the sofa.

The Chinese bodyguard sat in his chair at the table, staring at them, stone-faced. Hanzo could only stare back as he felt Park’s fingers pull at the delicate fabric that still lay between his sensitive parts and the rest of the room. There was tension against his hips for a split second and then the net tore, and everything was gone. He was completely naked.

Park pressed his cock between the two ripe peaches of Hanzo’s ass, his wine-hazy mind focused on one thing only, then pushed his hips forward. Hanzo gulped as Park plunged into him. His body had gotten too tense, undoing at least some of the work he had done stretching himself before the party. The ache faded, though, and Hanzo did what he could to make the experience pleasurable for his partner, tightening his muscles to squeeze Park’s cock.

But Hanzo could tell that Park was drunk. His thrusts had no rhythm, and he clutched at Hanzo’s hips for balance. Twice he had to stop because his dick had slipped out of Hanzo’s hole. A dozen or more minutes went by, and Hanzo was just beginning to feel the warmth fill his lower half, when Park bent over him, grasping his shoulder, and with a sound that was more growl than anything, he came.

Park straightened up and pulled out, and as he wiped his cock off on Hanzo’s skin, he spoke to his crew in Korean, telling them how good Hanzo was, from what Hanzo could understand. And Park’s hand remained on his back until another set of hands were pulling Hanzo’s cheeks wide to examine the situation.

Hanzo watched as the bodyguard took a sip of his water, still utterly emotionless, and then he was shoved forward again as another cock penetrated him. He turned his head and Gabe was leaning against the kitchen island with his glass of wine, monitoring all the activity in a similar manner to the bodyguard.

The man behind him grabbed Hanzo’s hair and pulled, forcing Hanzo to arch his back as he was fucked light and fast. Then one of his compatriots made his way around the couch and stood in front of Hanzo, rubbing his spit-wet cock on Hanzo’s face. Hanzo opened his mouth, and it was immediately filled. The man behind let go of his hair and the man in front took over, holding his head still and sliding his dick back and forth on Hanzo’s tongue.

Jesse had been right, and Hanzo felt it at a deeper level than he’d anticipated. They were absolutely uninterested in whether or not Hanzo was enjoying this at all. He was being used. Simply a vessel for their pleasure. Somehow, beyond all reason, it was still thrilling. And the little voice in his head was saying that this was what he deserved, and maybe now Jesse would see how flawed he was. How he would fuck anything just to feel something. He remembered Gabe standing there, watching. _Or to prove something,_ he thought.

The man behind him came, adding his release to what Park had already left in Hanzo. Someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the cock in his face, and another man had lain back on the ottoman, now missing its brass tray that had held everyone’s wineglasses, his pants down around his knees and his prick hard, jutting out, waiting. The man who had grabbed his wrist guided Hanzo to straddle his friend and then put his own dick in Hanzo’s hand. This was his next challenge: to ride one man while jacking another.

The man’s cock was warm and dry in his hand. It hadn’t been in Jesse’s mouth, then. It was a nice one, bigger than any other he’d seen so far at the party, and well-shaped. Hanzo wondered if he would be able to get off on this cock. The one in him now was, in all honesty, stubby. On the one hand it was a blessing, because Hanzo didn’t have to move very much, but on the other, well, he finally had the opportunity to use one of the straight men to please himself and he wasn’t given much to work with.

And in this position, he could now see Jesse, who was on his knees with a dick in his mouth and one in his hand. The man who had been using Hanzo’s mouth was attached to one of them. As Hanzo watched, Jesse switched to sucking on the other cock. Hanzo felt a twinge inside, and his own cock reacted, swelling slightly. He knew so well what that mouth could do.

The man he was riding noticed the beginnings of an erection bouncing between Hanzo’s thighs and laughed, and said something in a jeering tone that Hanzo was unable to interpret before the man’s hand reached down towards his cock. At first Hanzo thought he was going to stroke Hanzo’s dick, but as the man’s fingers touched the plump head of it, he swiftly realized it was something else entirely. Pain blossomed through him as the man pinched him, hard, and then laughed again at Hanzo’s reaction. But the way Hanzo’s muscles seized meant that the man’s cock also got a delicious squeeze, and his mocking laughter transformed into a groan, and it pushed him over the edge and he spent his load inside Hanzo.

Hanzo climbed off, thighs burning, and the man pulled up his pants and staggered away. Gabe was handing out fresh glasses of wine to the guests that had had their fill of the other pleasures on offer, and this guest accepted one thirstily. The man with the attractive member stroked Hanzo’s hair and guided him to lie back in the place the last man had vacated. Hanzo opened his thighs wide, and the man pushed one of them up even further, and drove that lovely cock into him, into the slippery mess that Hanzo’s hole had become.

It was immediately difficult for Hanzo to remain silent, to pretend to be uninterested in what was happening to him, because this man was well-endowed and knew what to do with it, and he didn’t seem nearly as intoxicated as the others had been. Hanzo allowed himself to glance at the man’s face. He was about Hanzo’s age, and good-looking. His thick black hair had clearly been smoothed back with some kind of product, but in the heat of the action great locks of it had fallen forward to frame his brow. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes slit as he focused on keeping his thrusts deep and steady. Hanzo may have remained secondary to the man’s gratification, but he was at least able to enjoy the pursuit. Still, he didn’t dare to touch himself after the treatment he had gotten from the last guest. He laid back and let the man ravage him, as the flames of ecstasy began to set his body alight.

But it wasn’t to be. The man took his time, but it failed to do anything but leave Hanzo with a desperate need for release. He had pulled out just at the last, and his cock jerked in his hand as he spilled himself across Hanzo’s obligingly soft prick where it lay against the curve of his hip. The guest cleaned himself against Hanzo’s thigh, and reassembled himself before going for his celebratory glass of wine and a comfortable place to sit and watch the rest of the evening.

Hanzo let his feet fall to the floor, but only got a moment to himself before the two men that Jesse had been servicing loomed above him, ready for their turn. The one who had been enjoying his mouth before pulled Hanzo back until his head dropped off the edge of the cushion, and pressed his purpled cock between Hanzo’s lips once more. This time he was not so gentle, and he buried himself in Hanzo’s throat, providing a distraction from the cock that impaled him from the other end. The men had been thoroughly warmed up by Jesse’s skills and were nearly ready to burst, but it took several minutes still, as they adjusted to the feel of Hanzo’s body.

The fire that had been smoldering after the last guest was quickly doused by how hard these two were fucking him. His throat was stretched to its limit around the bitter-tasting shaft of one man as the other pounded him as though he had no sensation left in his prick and needed to smash his balls against Hanzo’s ass to feel anything. Every one of Hanzo’s limbs was held in a steely grip as he was pushed back and forth. Time slowed and Hanzo grew dizzy, focusing entirely on trying not to choke, trying not to throw up the tiny amount of fruit and wine he had consumed. He could endure this, he promised himself. It couldn’t last forever. He held on.

His mouth was filled with come as the man above him let out a satisfied shout. Less than a minute later, the man working his hole shuddered, and buried his cock as deep as he could, as he, too, came. At last, Hanzo was freed, and he propped himself up on one elbow and tried to rub the mess of snot and spit and a stranger’s ejaculate from his face with the back of his hand. He looked around, at the men lounging on the couch around him, relaxed and joking with each other, at Park struggling to keep himself from dozing off, at Gabe watching them all. Gabe gave him a little nod, and Jesse appeared at Hanzo’s side with a small towel to wipe his face.

“Come on,” Jesse whispered. “Let’s get you out of here and cleaned up.”

Hanzo let Jesse help him up off the ottoman, but dropped his hand afterwards. He was perfectly capable of walking unassisted, no matter how tired his body felt. When they rounded the corner of the sofa, however, the expressionless bodyguard stood up from his chair and unfastened his trousers. He towered over Hanzo, was taller than even Gabe and Jesse, and the weighty cock that he withdrew from the folds of fabric was proportional to his overall size. He was staring directly at Hanzo.

As Hanzo approached, the sober bodyguard moved his glass and the empty mineral water bottle away from the edge of the table, and Hanzo quickly put together that he was making space for them to use. Hanzo looked at the man’s large dick again. Surely it was close to the size of Gabe’s. And even if it was a bit larger, well, he’d taken both Gabe’s and Jesse’s at the same time, and Jesse’s wasn’t exactly small. He was well-stretched, he could take it. His lower half was still tingling from the thumping he’d just gotten, his thighs were already weak. He didn’t feel convinced, but he would manage. Somehow.

Hell, he even wanted it. Let this man take him too. Seven men at the party, and they all chose to fuck him. They all desired him. Jesse’s waterlily panties were still intact, but his cherry blossoms had been ripped off practically right away. He stepped up to the table, and bent over it, pinning his own cock and balls between his body and the top of the table as he grasped an edge with each hand and stepped his feet apart.

The tall man kicked Hanzo’s ankles even wider, until all Hanzo’s weight rested on the table, and dragged the swollen head of his prick up and down across the red and puffy flower of Hanzo’s entrance, teasing them both with the anticipation of the plunge. And then, like a man who had some awareness of his size, the bodyguard pressed in slowly, savoring how Hanzo’s heat gradually swallowed him up. Steadily he pushed forward, until Hanzo felt the ache of his passage being stretched lengthways. The man reached up and pressed a hand between Hanzo’s shoulder blades, pinning him to the table, and used the other immense hand to grasp Hanzo securely by the hip. He slid his cock out, fully wet now with the fluids of his comrades.

Hanzo tried to relax, and prepare himself for what he expected to happen next. And he was not disappointed. The bodyguard dove rapidly back into him, drew back, and did it again. Over, and over, and over, he railed Hanzo. All night he had been watching, waiting his turn, and now he was going to get a taste of pleasure for himself.

His strokes were so regular that Hanzo almost imagined he was being fucked by a machine. Only the feel of the cock itself kept him somewhat grounded in reality. And it soon began to feel good. Very good. Hanzo could hear someone moaning softly through the haze of bliss that filled him, and it dawned on him that it was his own voice. His dick was getting hard even as it was smashed into the tabletop, and the man just kept on with the driving thrusts. A big cock, a sober cock…surely it would take him so long to reach his peak that Hanzo had a chance…and no one would see it, trapped between his body and the table…

The Chinese man had been imagining what this would feel like ever since his boss had taken possession of Hanzo’s body, had watched as each of the important men of the company, the family, had taken their turn debauching the athletically-sculpted body. He’d been building up to this for hours, and now, looking down at the beautiful young man spread wide and speared on his cock, he felt the power surge through him. It was his dick that Hanzo would remember. His dominance. He felt his sack tighten and an orgasm ripped through him like a typhoon, and he planted his seed deep inside Hanzo’s body. Deeper than the others, he told himself, as the euphoria washed over him. He pulled out and left the last few drops across Hanzo’s smooth cheeks, then took the towel that had fallen onto one of the chairs and dried himself off with it.

It took Hanzo a minute to recover enough to move. He could sense the activity in the room, but it all came from what seemed like a long way away. Finally he was able to gather himself and stand. Everyone seemed to be milling around, preparing to leave. Gabe was talking to Park, but his eyes were on Hanzo. He gave another almost-imperceptible nod, and turned his attention back to his guest. Jesse was nowhere to be seen. Hanzo pushed his hair out of his face and carefully walked the rest of the way to the side hall that was his escape. Sticky fluid dripped down his thighs as he moved, as if he needed any more of a reminder of how the evening had gone.

Jesse met him at the door to the bathroom, already wearing a robe over his nakedness. “I’ve started the shower for you. It should be nice and warm, so go ahead and clean up. I’m going to help out front.” And then he was gone, and Hanzo was left to stagger alone into the cascade of steaming water. On the way there, he hit the light switch. There was nothing he needed to see that wasn’t visible from the faint nightglow that made it through the leafy screen of the garden. He made it to the shower and stood there, unmoving, letting the hot water pour down on his head.

As the guests left in high spirits, Jesse gathered up empty glasses and other evidence of their reveling. He was setting the last one down next to the sink when Gabe touched him on the shoulder.

“I’ve got this. Go look after Hanzo.”

Jesse nodded and turned back towards the bathroom. He hesitated at the door, his fingers hovering over the door handle. Did Hanzo even want his help? He took a deep breath and turned the handle. It didn’t matter. He had to make sure Hanzo was okay, that he knew how to take care of himself after the experience he’d just had.

Hanzo stood under the water, shoulders bowed and hair streaming down the sides of his face, silhouetted against the glass that separated them from the world outside. Wisps of steam drifted around his feet. Jesse slipped off his robe and carefully stepped out of the barely-there briefs he still wore, and came up beside Hanzo, reaching out to touch his back. To Jesse’s surprise, Hanzo turned towards him, curling against his chest, and Jesse wrapped his arms around his lover and just held him for a while.

At last, he let his arms fall. “Let’s clean you up and get you to bed. You’re worn out,” Jesse said, his voice tender as he pointed Hanzo back into the water. He reached for the hand-held nozzle in the opposite wall’s shower and turned on the water, adjusting the spray to the gentlest setting, then began to rinse his lover’s body.

Jesse started at Hanzo’s shoulders, smoothing his palm over the network of muscles and bone that defined his back, following with the warm water, all the way down to where the small of his back dipped in and the swell of his ass began to curve outwards. Jesse got down on his knees, ignoring the ache that registered when his knees met the hard stone floor, and carefully slid his fingers down between Hanzo’s cheeks. He pried them apart to let the water rinse away the sticky residue of six men’s pleasure, and Hanzo made a noise as the hot water hit his swollen and tender entrance.

“Sore?” Jesse asked. He could barely see what lay in the shadows, and didn’t want to cause pain.

“Yes. No.” Hanzo was exhausted. “Sensitive. Not painful.”

Jesse reached around Hanzo and grabbed the soap from the low shelf. He rubbed a little on his fingers and then put it back.

“I’m going to touch you there, okay?”

Hanzo nodded, then realized that Jesse wouldn’t see. “Yes.” His voice sounded as raw as his whole body felt. Then Jesse’s fingers were sliding down his crack, slippery with the soap, caressing him where he had been stretched and used, where his loosened hole still leaked what the men had left in him. The fingers trailed lower, cleaning his sack, and the insides of his thighs, and then the soft rush of the water came down over it all.

Jesse touched him again, lightly, to make sure all the soap had been rinsed away, and then he leaned in, pushing one cheek to the side, and kissed the most tender spot.

Hanzo gasped. There was a heat stirring within him again, one that had yet to be fully unleashed. “Please… again…”

He was surprised that Jesse even heard him over the rushing water, and surprised that Jesse was treating him so well after how poorly Hanzo had behaved towards him earlier. But he felt those lips touch him again, and then a bit of tongue slipped in, and Jesse was sending shockwaves through him by making love to his sensitized flesh. He braced himself against the wall, and heard the clatter of the hand-held shower nozzle as Jesse set it on the floor. Jesse’s hands slid around Hanzo’s hips, pulling him back to meet Jesse’s mouth, and Hanzo nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt fingertips brush against his achingly hard cock.

Jesse abruptly pulled back, as startled as Hanzo but for different reasons. “You didn’t…?” He swiped the water from his face and steered Hanzo to turn and face him. He may have been sucking dick all night, but he could always go one more time for the man he loved.

Hanzo sighed with relief as Jesse’s mouth closed around him, and gave himself over to the skillful workings of that tongue. When he felt the finger slip inside him to massage his prostate, the room began to spin, and he instinctively placed his hands on Jesse’s head.

Jesse was sucking and twisting, and pushing every button he knew of, and when he felt Hanzo reach out for him, he opened his throat and swallowed his lover’s cock. As his throat rippled around Hanzo’s shaft, Hanzo groaned, and Jesse felt the spasms of ecstasy as they struck. He swallowed again and again, squeezing out everything Hanzo had to give. On any other night, Jesse might have been amazed at how quickly it was all over, but he hadn’t forgotten his own experiences with similar situations. He left a kiss on Hanzo’s abdomen and stood up, catching his lover in his arms as he staggered back.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Jesse murmured, and splashed a little more water around to rinse them both off before shutting off both showers and wrapping a shaking Hanzo in an enormous towel.

Hanzo let himself be manhandled into the bedroom, and it was only when Jesse pulled up the covers over him that he reached out and locked his hand around Jesse’s wrist.

“I do not deserve your adoration. I am incomplete and difficult. I am unworthy.”

Jesse sat down on the edge of the bed. Water still dripped intermittently from his shaggy hair. “Is that what upset you earlier? You don’t think you deserve what I want to give you of my own free will?”

Hanzo shook his head slightly on the pillow. “Your expectations…I cannot carry the weight.”

A thoughtful smile appeared on Jesse’s face. “You don’t have to be perfect for me to think you’re special, sugar. Lord knows I’m not. All we need is to enjoy being messy together. We do, don’t we?” He leaned over and brushed his lips against Hanzo’s, not waiting for an answer, then got up and used Hanzo’s towel to finish drying himself off.

“I’m gonna go make sure that Gabe doesn’t need any more help, then I’ll be back.” He tucked the towel around his waist and headed for the living room.


	8. Eighth

The sun was well up when Hanzo opened his eyes again. He laid still for a while, remembering where he was, and why, and taking readings on how his body felt. He could smell coffee coming from the other room, and his stomach growled, so finally he pushed the covers back and got up. Jesse continued to rumble softly on the other side of the bed.

Tying the belt of his robe and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he padded out into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. There was a plate of bacon and another of muffins on the counter near the coffee pot. It was only then that he heard the tapping of keys and looked up to see Gabe on the couch with his laptop.

“Hanzo, good morning.” Gabe turned his head to greet him. “Join me for a minute?”

Hanzo selected a muffin and went to sit in the easy chair across from where Gabe sat facing the terrace.

“I just wanted to let you know that you did a fine job last night. We got everything we needed to keep them in line. More than what we needed, even. The way you played things with Park was beautiful, instinctively pressing all the right buttons, and when he gave in, everyone else did too.” He looked about ready to wax poetic, but he stopped himself and reached for an envelope. “Anyway, here’s your bonus for last night. Great work.”

Hanzo hastily swallowed the last chunk of his muffin and accepted the envelope. It was thick and heavy in his hand. “Bonus?” He peeked inside and his eyes went wide.

“Jesse didn’t tell you about the bonus? Well, I’m sorry I didn’t give you a more thorough briefing myself. Pure oversight in my part.” Gabe leaned back and stretched an arm across the back of the sofa. “Yes, you get a bonus. It’s for going above and beyond what is generally required of you. For being willing to use your body. It’s tough work, and it deserves fair compensation.”

Hanzo bowed slightly. “Thank you.”

Gabe smiled. “No need to thank me. I was hard on you a few weeks back, harder than I needed to be, and I should be apologizing to you for that. You’re smart and observant and adaptable, and you have what it takes to make a good life for yourself, wherever you choose to make it.” Their eyes met for a minute, then Hanzo looked down into his coffee cup. “Hanzo, you have my support, whether or not you need it.”

Hanzo looked up again, this time with more strength behind his eyes. “Thank you,” he said again. “I will remember this.” He stood up and opened the door onto the terrace, and stepped out into sunshine. It was several degrees warmer than usual for the time of year, and the bathroom garden wall provided shelter from the sea breeze.

Hanzo set his coffee and the fat envelope down on a table and adjusted a lounge chair until it was flat. Then, with no hesitation at all, he slipped off his robe and tossed it over another chair before lying down on his belly to warm his skin in the sun. He turned his face away from the living room, so all Gabe saw was the cascade of shimmering hair and the way the light outlined the curves of Hanzo’s nudity.

“Morning, boss.” Jesse scratched his beard and made a beeline for the bacon. “Did we get it all?”

Gabe nodded. “We did. Good work. I’ve got your bonus here.”

Jesse was already heading for the terrace. “Cool. I’ll grab it in a minute.” He stepped outside and closed the glass door behind him. Gabe watched as Jesse bent down over Hanzo and spoke to him, then ran his hand down the length of Hanzo’s body. The reaction he got seemed to please him, because he smiled and straightened up long enough to push his boxers down over his hips. They fell to the ground and Jesse’s erect penis stood straight out in the sunlight.

Jesse climbed onto the lounge chair behind Hanzo, slotting easily between his thighs, and began to make long, easy, rolling thrusts, curving his body around his lover to kiss his neck.

Gabe continued to watch for a while, struck by the beauty of the scene as much as the passion that the fluid movement of the two intertwined bodies illustrated. Then he shook his head slightly as if he was shaking off a dream, and returned to editing his video footage.


	9. Ninth: Epilogue

“Jesse,” Hanzo said, halting abruptly in front of the little theater he had already begun to think of as “theirs.” The film he had seen alone was still playing. “Last Day!” the sign read.

Jesse took two more steps before he realized Hanzo had stopped moving. “What is it, love? You want to see Cary Grant?”

“Can we?”

Jesse shrugged. “Sure. Don’t think I’ve seen this one, but I’ll tell you now it’s not gonna be an action flick like the last one we saw. Grant did mostly romcoms and suspense.”

Hanzo suppressed a smile, but the corner of his mouth still twitched. “I know. I watched it last week while you were working.”

“Oh? And it’s good enough to see again? Well, then. Let’s do it.” Jesse let Hanzo lead the way.

Two hours later they stumbled out into the lengthening shadows of late afternoon. Hanzo felt a strange sort of satisfaction, like he had finally been able to draw back the curtains on a hidden part of himself.

Jesse was thoughtful. “So that’s what you were talking about the other night. The pedestal thing. I think I get it.”

Hanzo nodded. “I do not want to be revered for that which I represent, but appreciated for who I am.” He took Jesse’s hand as they walked down the street. “I do not know what that means for my future.”

Jesse squeezed his hand. “We’ll take it as it comes,” he said. “Like human beings. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referenced a few classic films in this piece, specifically The Magnificent Seven (1960), which was based on Kurosawa's Seven Samurai (1954), and The Philadelphia Story (1940). The theater itself was inspired by the side quest in Yakuza: Like A Dragon where Kasuga has to watch a film without falling asleep, and the idea of Jesse being a classic film buff came from his canonical cowboy persona and voice lines.
> 
> Also please check out this gorgeous Hanzo picture that I commissioned to go with my story: https://twitter.com/Honey74095689/status/1336663831293079553?s=19


End file.
